A normal day at the fairNOT!
by Flameon88
Summary: This is my first fic so be nice? I was inspired by a mini comic online so this just a one-shot. It's Thalico people so if you don't like them, don't read. I'm no good at summaries...sorry. Rated T for slight cussing.


**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own PJO 'cuse if I did I'd be a man named Rick. Oh, and this is dedicated to some comic I saw online so most of this isn't mine.**

A day at the Fair

_Thalia's PoV_

Okay, something's up. Percy and Jason are being unwillingly nice to Nico and I. They think that since we've never been to the fair (they are totally obsessed with the fair) they'll take us. Nico, looked like someone told him he only had an hour to live while I shrugged and told them, "Hey, you guys are buying my ticket if I go."

As we paid and entered the fair, Jason and Percy switched evil glances at each other. I asked Jason a silent question with my eyes but he looked away. Nico was sweating. It was the middle of December for gods sake! _And your birthday.._a voice in my mind reminded me. I told it to shut up as my retarded brother split us into groups. Nico was with me while the two idiots who started this stuck together.

"No! I don't _want_ to be her buddy! Please Jason, I'd rather have this ass!" Nico whined pointing to Percy. Percy feinged hurt but Jason just shook his head, amusement evident on his face.

So, as they walked off, leavng Nico and I alone, he sighed. I smirked at him. "What, I'm not _that_ ugly ghost king?" I nudged him. He shook his head and looked up at me with his obsiden eyes. I took a closer look at what he was wearing for some odd reason. He had on some day of the dead T-shirt, two black hoodies, black ski hat, and his normal black jeans with a chain belt. He was 17 now. Not that little card obessed little 10 year old anymore.

"No, your not ugly. But I mean it's not like your hot though. But your still pretty- wait no. I meant your not ugly or anything but it's not like I'll call you _cute_ becuase your a huntress but I mean your still-" I put a hand over his mouth. He stopped rambling and we walked away from the entrance, towards nowhere specific really.

"Wanna head to the spining tea cups?" I asked him. He shrugged, making some of his black hair fall in front of his eyes. He looked really nice today... "Hell no. It's freezing and your lips are already turing purple." Nico pointed out. I shivered a little and he gave me one of his hoodies. I smiled my thanks.

I still dragged him to the cups after a lot of bushing from out hand contact, and loads of protests from Nico. We soon got in line and after about, I don't know, five minutes we made it the middle of the line.

I took one tiny step foward and some random dude passed by me, slapping my butt in the process. I as pissed now. _How dare he!_ I opened my mouth to yell at the dousche and tell him off, but someone else beat me to it. Nico put an arm in front of me and stopped the guy from walking away.

"Hey asshole. Don't touch her." He growled at the man. He turned around and faced Nico, his nasty face red with anger. "S'cuse me but you ain't her boyfriend. Just tryin' to get pretty girl here," he cupped my cheeck and I slapped his hand away in disgust.

"He told you back off. Next time it'll be me and this 'Pretty Girl' will have her fist up your ass!" I spat at him. Taking Nico's hand in mine (we both blushed a deep red shade) I dragged him away and towards one of the booths that caught my eye. I shivered a little and Nico stopped walking (more like stopped me from dragging him some more) and I almost bumped into him.

"What?" I asked. He smirked and pulled me next to him, with one of his arms around my shoulders. I would have pushed him off and cursed at him reminding him I was a hunter, but I didn't. What I did surprised me more. I _cuddled_ into his side, wrapping my arm around his side for more warmth.

We just continued walking like that as if I never sworn off men. Now that my brain was on that topic...Artermis would be pissed if she saw us now.

"So, I bet I can hit all the bottles down in that booth _and_ win you a prize." Nico randomly stated. I smiled. "Hmm, we'll just have to see. Your on Death Breath." I smirked, walking to the booth still with his arm around me.

_SMASH! _Nico knocked down the first three easily. _SMASH!_ The second leaving no bottles. _SMASH!_ Winning me a prize. He choose a cute little pine tree plush toy and handed it over to me. I smiled at him and hugged both my mini pine tree and him

_Percy's PoV_

Jason and I had been sneaking around the fair this entire time spying-_watching!_ Watching Nico and Thalia. We set them up you see. Nico likes her so we wanted to see if we could set them up on a date. Well, more like the entire Aphrodite Cabin and Annabeth made us. We just wanted to see him fail.

So, now here we are. Behind a cotton candy machine when my stomach growls. Hmm...the owner left the machine on...

"Ugh! This isn't working! This is horrible. They're having such a good time!" Jason groaned next to me as I stuffed hand fulls of cotton candy into my mouth. "Alright Perce, here's the new plan. We'll cut them off at the UFO Anti-Gravity Chamber and Percy-Really!?"

Jason stood up next to me with his arms crossed. I looked at him puzzled. "What?" I asked through a mouthful of food. Jason glared some more and tapped his foot. I shrugged and continued eating.

"Dude! Quit it! And _why_ are you eating cotten candy!?" Jason scolded me, slapping away a perfectly good wad of cotten candy out of my hand. I glared at him this time. "What? I was _hungry!_ All this sneaking around and stuff and...well, it was just _sitting there!_" I explained shoving more into my mouth when I finshed making my point.

The End

**A/N: ****I got the idea of Percy and Jason sneaking and spying when I saw this short little comic online. I loved it! Although it was Leo and Jason sneaking aroung and not Percy. Also, Thalia wasn't wearing Nico's jacket and...lots of other things so...**)


End file.
